Tale Of The Mighty Shippo
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: A cute one shot about Shippo playing by himself.


Keep in mind that this is being told through the eyes of Shippo.

**The Tale of the Mighty Shippo**

"Shippo me and the others are going to be busy in town for a while, can you entertain yourself till we are done?" Kagome asked the little Kitsune that was currently perched on her shoulders.

"Sure can!" Responded Shippo with much excitement.

(Kagome kisses him on the cheek, and puts him on the ground. )

Shippo does a 360 to make sure no one is in hearing range.

(INSERT DRAMATIC ACTION MUSIC HERE)

_**AHEM. There he was the mighty Shippo patrolling through the forest of great danger. He perched himself on a tree branch so he could see the encircled area better, his attention however was turned to the continued screams of help from a young woman.**_

"_**Help me, help me! Oh please mighty Shippo, please come and help me." **_

_**The mighty Shippo jumped into action. **_

_**(However, the "Mighty Shippo" forgot he was on a tree branch! He fell flat on his face) **_

"_**OW! I mean, twas nothing! It takes a lot more then that to harm the mighty Shippo." The mighty Shippo then continues jumping into action. With his amazing senses, it was no time until he picked the woman's scent and the scent of a demon The mighty Shippo has finally caught up to the fiendish monster and had him pinned. "Mighty Shippo! I knew you would come, I just knew you would." Said the young girl rejoicing. "That's right doll face." He responded with a wink.**_

"_**Oh no not the mighty Shippo!" Screamed the demon. With the tone voice he was using, I knew he was shaking in his skin.**_

"_**That right beastie, so why don't you let the pretty girl go."**_

"_**No! Do not think that those rumors I have heard about you will keep me from killing you."**_

"_**So be it." **_

_**The mighty Shippo dodged his slow and rather weak lunge attack, of course, such thrashing was damaging to the girl, and he did not want her to scream anymore.**_

_**The mighty Shippo concentrated his demonic power and released one of his fierce attacks FOX FIRE the fire quickly engulfed the pathetic demon, and before any harm could be done to the girl Shippo had, with great speed, taken her out of the demons clutches. Shippo stood and watched the demon be turned into nothing more then ash, he made sure that the girl looked away; this was one thing she did not need a memory of.**_

_**The mighty Shippo, being the kind gentlemen that he is, escorted the lovely young lady back to her home. **_

"_**Thank you mighty Shippo."**_

"_**You can call me just Shippo."**_

_**The young girl blushed and bent to kiss him on his cheek; he accepted it but knew there could never be anything between them, because demons are always after him! Even so, with his great power comes great responsibility. It is too much to put on one woman. **_

"_**Stay out a trouble." Said the mighty Shippo, he then began to leap into the forest.**_

_**The girl stood there motionless, her face as a red as a ripe apple and a heart beating so hard it almost popped right out of her chest.**_

_**So here, the mighty Shippo was again patrolling the forest when he caught the scent of blood, animal blood! He knew of one demon that liked to snack on farm animals, it was…quickly thinks up a name Hitonten, the savage bear demon. The mighty Shippo followed the smell of blood until it led him to a snacking Hitonten. "Still eating farm animals I see." **_

"_**Mighty Shippo?" answered the bear as he wiped he filthy mouth. **_

"_**This time Im killing you!" The mighty Shippo shouted out.**_

_**Hitonten threw his half-eaten horse at him, but Shippo quickly dodged it. He knew it was going to take more then just FOX FIRE to stop him, so he reached to his side and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath.**_

_**Thinking to himself the mighty Shippo said "Im going to need to release the wind scar. I can see the two flows of demonic aura; in the middle, I can smell it! If cut through here I shall release the wind scar."**_

_**With massive force, his true power was unleashed and the bear demon was cut down to nothing.**_

"_**I don't think they have farm animals where you're at Hitonten." Said the mighty Shippo with a chuckle.**_

"_**SHIPPO!" Cried out a voice, not just any voice, it was Kagome's voice. **_

"_**Kagome is in trouble, and possibly the others." The mighty Shippo then began running towards the village where he was sure his companions would be. On arriving, he notices the area deserted. However, there was a stagnant stench in the air, and only one demon (no, he was not even a demon! He was a HALF demon.) Was capable of that was Naraku. **_

"_**Naraku you fowl monster show yourself."**_

"_**Kuku, is the mighty Shippo worried about his friends?" He asked with an evil glee in his eyes.**_

"_**Damn right I am!" He responded shaking his fist.**_

_**Naraku waved his hand and Shippo's friends appeared stuck to sides of each hut.**_

"_**Let them go!"**_

"_**Not till I even the score with you. In our last battle, you almost killed me. Now die!"**_

_**With great force Naraku lunged towards him, it took almost everything of Shippo to dodge it.**_

_**Shippo knew it was going to take more then Fox Fire to kill Naraku and he usually did not like to use the Wind Scar more then once a day. However, his friends were in danger.**_

_**He waited for naraku to strike, barely dodging it again Shippo, with incredible speed, whips out his sword and releases the Wind Scar. The incredible force tore Naraku into shreds.**_

"_**Curse you Mighty Shippo!" he cried out while fleeing. "I will have my Revenge."**_

"_**Whatever, just continue to flee with your tail between your legs."**_

"_**Shippo!" Screamed Kagome and Sango in unison as, they picked him up and showered him with kisses. **_

"_**Amazing sword skills." Said miroku.**_

"_**That was amazing! Hey Shippo you think you can teach me a sword skill like that?" Said Inuyasha joyfully and practically jumping out of his skin.**_

"_**Annoying pup." Thought Shippo to himself, with a punch to the head Shippo corrected Inuyasha's out of control behavior.**_

_**Today was a tough day, but everyday is tough when you are the Mighty Shippo! As for now, it is time to rest, for tomorrow will bring many more troubles afoot.**_

"Kagome, who is Shippo talking too?"

"Im not sure Sango, but it is quite cute." She replied with a soft giggle.

"I think he might be playing." Chimed in Miroku.

"Yea well, he is a weird kid. But I think it's time for me to go show him who the annoying little pup is." Said Inuyasha, he then began stomping his way towards Shippo with his fist ready punch.

"**OUCH!"**

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed this! Comment/Review please.

I have more stories hopefully coming soon!

Also if you see any mistakes in grammar or spelling that I might have missed, please point them out! Thanks.


End file.
